The present invention relates to cutting of a label media in a label printer. In one aspect, the invention relates to a label printer that includes a cutting assembly. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a label printer that includes a cutting assembly capable of both plotter and end cutting of a label media.
Electronic label printing machines are often used to generate adhesive labels having images (e.g., indicia, graphics, art, specialized instructions, warnings, slogans, advertising, etc.) to facilitate identification, tracking and pricing of goods. Such label printers typically include: a print head, an assembly (e.g., a label media cartridge) for conveniently supplying or inserting a label media (also called a label media supply) into the printer so that the label media can be fed past the print head in order to be printed, a microprocessor, a read-only memory (ROM) programmed with appropriate instructions therein to operate the microprocessor, a random access memory (RAM), a keyboard with letter, number, and function keys for entry of alphanumeric information requisite to printing the indicia on the label media, and a visual display such as a light emitting diode (LED) or liquid crystal display (LCD) screen to convey information to a machine operator. These components function together to achieve the end goal of creating high quality and accurate labels from the label media using the electronic label printing machine.
Labels are made from a label media. The label media itself typically is made up of a roll of pressure sensitive tape that is attached, typically along a side containing an adhesive, to a continuous support roll of release liner material. The label media is fed in a media direction along a media path through the label printer. Discrete labels are formed by cutting the label media. Complex label shapes can be obtained by plotter cutting the tape layer only of the label media. The label media can be end cut (i.e., cutting through the tape and the release liner layers) or portioned into an end cut label media portion in order to obtain as many discrete labels in a continuous row as is desired. In other words, one or more than one discrete label can reside on an end cut label media portion. An end cutting operation can occur with or without a plotter cutting operation first having taken place. Following label media cutting, the discrete labels can be removed from the release liner and attached, as appropriate, to the particular application requiring identification. Since there are many types of label applications, there are many combinations of tape and release liners that can provide labels of varying sizes, colors, formats, and characteristics.
One type of label printer employs a thermal transfer print head. In general, the use of thermal print heads in label printers has increased as the quality and accuracy of thermal print heads has improved. Thermal transfer printing uses a heat-generating print head to transfer ink, or the like, from a thermal transfer ribbon to a label media to form a label image on the media. A microprocessor determines a sequence of individual thermal, typically resistive, print head elements to be selectively heated or energized. Energizing the sequence of elements in turn heats the ribbon so as to transfer the ink from the ribbon, creating the desired image on the label media, and specifically, on the label tape. The label printer can be fed label media from a label media source. Simultaneously, a thermal transfer ribbon can be fed from a ribbon source. While the label media runs between the print head and a support (platen) roller, the transfer ribbon can run between the print head and the support roller. Thus, the label media and the transfer ribbon can run together in an overlay relationship between the print head and the support roller.
When it is desired to print a color image on a label media, it is generally required to print the image by passing the label media several times past the print head. To accomplish each pass, the label media is fed, retracted, and then re-fed again past the thermal print head. With each pass, a different primary color, for example, in a traditional color scheme (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow, and black) is printed from a continuous ink ribbon onto the label media using the print head. In this manner, based on the amount of each color printed, a composite color image can be printed onto a label media.
It is continually desirable to improve the functionality, performance and/or efficiency of various components, or combinations of components (also sometimes called xe2x80x9cassembliesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csubassembliesxe2x80x9d) that make up label printers. For example, it would be desirable to improve the process of cutting label media in label printers.
Plotter cutting effects cutting of the tape layer of the label media only. End or shear cutting effects cutting through or substantially through the entire thickness of the label media. In the past, end and shear cutting operations have been accomplished using separate cutting machines. Moreover, plotter cutting operations have typically taken place as discrete processes, separate and apart from label printing operations.
It would be desirable to provide a cutting assembly and/or method that can accommodate both end and plotter cutting of a label media by way of a common drive. Such a device and method would reduce complexity and cost that is associated with label making.
The present invention generally provides a label printer cutting assembly that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect, the cutting assembly comprises: a cutting assembly frame; a plotter cutter for plotter cutting a label media, the plotter cutter connected to the cutting assembly frame; an end cutter for end cutting the label media, the end cutter connected to the cutting assembly frame; and a drive mechanism connected to the plotter cutter and the end cutter for selectively driving at least one of the plotter cutter to effect plotter cutting of the label media and the end cutter to effect end cutting of the label media.